Drable YeWook : Temptation
by geelovekorea
Summary: Ryeowook melakukan sebuah pernyataan di depan Yesung. sahabat yang sangat spesial untuk Ryeowook. Pernyataan yang memiliki maksud tersendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Yesung setelah pernyataan Ryeowook? Apa yang terjadi? YeWook. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal typo(s). drable. failure romance. failure drama.


Drable YeWook : Temptation

.

Main Cast :

YeWook (Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung Super Junior x Kim Ryeowook Super Junior)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Hyungie. Kemarin ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku kemarin di tempat kerja." Ryeowook, namja mungil tengah menyantap makan siangnya di kantin bersama seorang namja yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Ryeowook berbisik pada namja yang lebih tua itu. Seolah takut ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Wookie? Lalu siapa gadis manis yang beruntung itu? Kenalkan pada Hyungie." Namja tampan yang tadi tengah menyendokkan makan siangnya berhenti sesaat untuk bertanya pada Ryeowook. Sedikit menggoda namja manis itu.

"Anni. Dia bukan gadis manis. Dia namja, Sungie hyung." Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya menatap kesamping. Tak ingin melihat reaksi hyung-sahabat-nya.

"Aa? Gu-?"

Sungie atau Yesung berteriak tertahan karena tangan mungil Ryeowook sudah menutup mulutnya. Beruntung tadi makanan dimulutnya sudah tertelan. Kalau belum, pasti dia akan tersedak.

"Ssh, jangan berteriak Hyungie. Kau menarik perhatian mereka." Wookie berdecak kesal. Tangannya masih bertahan dimulut Yesung. Berjaga-jaga kalau Yesung akan kembali berteriak.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Berjanji tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Mianhe. Aku sangat terkejut. Lalu kau bagaimana, Wookie?"

"Kalau menurut Hyungie, Wookie harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook balik.

Ryeowook bukannya menjawab. Malah membalikkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya untuknya.

"Huh?"

Yesung tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh namja hoobae mungilnya ini. Mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Bagaimana menurut Hyungie kalau melihat Wookie jalan dengan namja lain? Apa akan terlihat jijik menurut Hyungie?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mendapati Yesung hanya terdiam.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, tangan mungil Ryeowook meraih tangan Yesung yang tergeletak menganggur di atas meja. Dapat Ryeowook rasakan kalau tubuh namja tampan dihadapannya sedikit mengejang. Terkejut mungkin dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ditambah lagi dengan gerakan tangan mungil Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba.

Hening. Tak ada yang mengerluarkan suara. Ryeowook menatap kedua manik hitam milik Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung masih terlihat terkejut.

"Yesung. Sudah bell. Kajja kembali ke kelas."

Deg.

Suara Hangeng, teman sekelasnya, seolah menyadarkan Yesung dari keterkejutannya tadi. Kembali tersentak dan tanpa sadar menyentak tangan mungil Ryeowook yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"A-ah N-ne. Kajja." Yesung langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hangeng. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Yesung meninggalkan tempatnya dengan Ryeowook sedari tadi. Yesung langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan Ryeowook. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat wajah Ryeowook.

Huft.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tak lepas melihat punggung lebar Yesung yang semakin lama terlihat menjauh dan semakin mengecil. Matanya menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan disana.

"Yah, Sungie hyung pergi. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan rasa sukaku padanya setelah dua tahun ini bertahan menjadi sahabatnya. Selama ini hanya dengan menjadi sahabatnyalah aku bisa terus bersama dengannya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil. Wookie paboya."

Ryeowook mengeluh kecil. Masih setia di tempatnya tadi. Mengabaikan bel yang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Membiarkan beberapa temannya yang melewatinya dan beberapa dari mereka mengingatkan Ryeowook untuk segera masuk kelas. Semuanya dia abaikan. Biarkan untuk saat ini dia merasakan kesendiriannya. Merutuki semua kata-kata yang sudah meluncur dari bibirnya tadi.

Seandainya tadi dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh itu. Seandainya tadi dia tadi tidak tergoda oleh bisikan setan yang membujuknya untuk melakukan kebohongan yang berakhir seperti ini. Meski bertujuan untuk kebahagiaannya tapi kalau saja Ryeowook tahu akan seperti ini hasil akhirnya, dia lebih baik memilih berpura-pura jadi temannya daripada berpura-pura seperti tadi hanya untuk ingin tahu reaksi Yesung kalau dia menyukai pria, menyukai Yesung tepatnya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang yang terakhir.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee absen bawa drable gaje lagi. Kali ini castnya YeWook. Gee lagi semangat makanya sekali bikin langsung beberapa fict meski hanya dengan beberapa fict drable nan gaje seperti ini. But hope u likey. *kissu

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiumin.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
